


promises

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: by your side [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, No Deeprealms, POV Second Person, Reunions, fuck! the!! deeprealms!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: lucina takes a walk around ylisstol, wanting some fresh air... but what she finds is an avalanche.orlucina reunites with the awakening trio post-fates.(takes place in the same continuity as certainty (in a better life))





	promises

**Author's Note:**

> me: writes a lucisev reunion fic; me: 'oh boy what should i write next'; gremlin brain: '... you just finished fates for the first time so make another lucisev reunion and make it even longer'; me: 'oh fuck ur RIGHT'
> 
> anyway. *lights a match and tosses it at fates* my characters now.
> 
> thank u gay fates hack for improving fates as much as it was possible, and making me fall in love w pairings i wouldn't have considered otherwise.

Today's chillier than usual.

Ylisstol is looking as grand as ever, but it's noticeable how many people are going out with an additional layer of clothing to ward against the soon-to-come winter; that includes yourself.

You feel a bit bad for being grateful for an excuse to put your hood up and hide your distinctive features, but... your usual walk through the streets certainly feels more relaxing when you're not being stopped every other moment to be greeted by the halidom's citizens.

You deliberate on where to go from the main square, thinking about where you haven't gone to in a while, when a small bundle of energy crashes into your legs with a small 'oof'.

As you look down, you see a small child of about five summers rubbing her face with a pout. Her bright pink hair sticks out every which way, and she looks up at what she ran into. Her face does a small 'o' as she takes in your mysterious hooded appearance.

"Hello........"

You chuckle. "Hello."

She squints up at you, and then gets stars in her eyes. "You're _cute_."

You smile at her. "Why, thank you; that means a lot coming from the cutest one around!"

It seems a taste of her own words is too much for the little girl, and she runs off squeaking in embarrassment. You let out another chuckle.

_What a lovely child._

You watch her run to a nearby (family?) group and hug a tall, red-haired man's leg, and start talking excitedly to him. He laughs, nodding understandingly, and looks at you when she points at you. He turns back to her, then nods again, saying something to her, and she immediately beams and starts running back towards you.

Puzzled, you wait until she approaches you.

"Miss, miss, miss! My papa has somethin' to say to you!"

"Oh? Well, then, lead the way."

You follow the girl to the large family, and now that you have a closer look you hazard a guess at them being from Chon'sin. You stop next to them, and the red-haired man clears his throat a bit.

"Soleil, did you apologize for running into the lady?"

The little girl frowns. "I forgot... I'm sorry for running into you, miss!"

You smile reassuringly. "Apology accepted."

"There we go then!" he says, turning to you at last. "Greetings; I'm Subaki. My daughter has informed me that I must, in no uncertain terms, inform you that _you_ are, in fact..." he says, making a dramatic pause. "The... _the_... Soleil, dear, I just can't do it! I cannot lie to this lady! You are the cutest little muffin and nobody can surpass you!"

Soleil makes an incoherent noise that can only be described as 'abject betrayal'.

Both you and Subaki laugh lightly as Soleil pouts even more, and he sobers up before addressing you again. "My apologies, that was just too perfect an opportunity to pass up. How do you do?"

"Quite well, thank you; my name is Lucina. Are you new here?"

"Indeed we are! Hinata over here and I... we came here with our husbands to see their hometown, and meet their families," he says, and the brown-haired man of the group (Hinata?) waves back cheerfully. "And indeed, it is a majestic place..."

"I'm glad you think so... perhaps it is my own bias showing, but there is no grander sight in Ylisse that I know of," you say, smiling. You look around the group some more, and spot one, two... no, three more children among them. "Are they all your children?"

Hinata speaks up proudly. "Heck yeah! Hisame and Ophelia are my own tiny scoundrels!" he says, ruffling the hairs of the boy and girl next to him, much to their chagrin. "The girl that's trying to hide behind Subaki's leg is his little angel Matoi, and you've met Soleil!"

You can't help but be swept up in the parental pride. "They're absolutely _adorable_."

"Right?! I almost faint from cuteness every time I see them!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

"I can't lie either, pumpkin..." he says, pinching the protesting Hisame's cheek.

You smile wider at the display. It reminds you of the way Father is like with little you (and, if you're being honest, with _you_ as well a lot of the time. It embarrasses you to no end how happy it makes you, but... you can't help it).

You look around a bit, but spot noone out of the ordinary. "Where are your husbands?"

Hinata chuckles. "Oh, they said they wanted to see if their 'favorite bakery' was still around to treat everyone... meanwhile, the kids' aunt went to see if she could find extra warm clothes in that store over there."

"Haha... if it's the one I'm thinking of, then it is indeed still there. You'll love it!" you say, before looking up at the sky.

You really should get going, if you want to finish your walk before lunch.

"I have to get going, but, on behalf of everyone... welcome to Ylisstol."

"Thank you! Take care," Subaki says, shaking your hand. Hinata shakes your hand too, and the kids wave at you. You wave back, turning away to go, and you walk a dozen steps as you--

"Hark! The chosen ones return from their quest for delicious confections of legend!"

\--feel your blood freeze in your veins.

You're half-convinced you imagined that voice, but you slowly turn around and...

You _didn't_ imagine it.

You can barely breathe with your chest feeling as if it's being constricted by a giant snake, and the only thing you're able to do is stare at Owain and Inigo carrying a few boxes of pastries to the family whose side you just left.

_Owain_.

And _Inigo_.

Your vision blurs slightly as sudden tears start flowing down your cheeks.

Feeling so many things at once (relief, happiness, fury, disbelief, desperation, and so much more) is not something you're unfamiliar with, but you just _can't move_\--

_Naga help me_.

You keep staring, and eventually Subaki looks up from handing out the food and spots you standing stock-still in the middle of the square; he frowns, curious, and it's not long before everyone turns to look at you.

... You'd find the way the blood drains from Owain and Inigo's faces genuinely hilarious if you weren't currently an utter emotional wreck.

You're not sure who moves first, but the next thing you know you're engulfed in the oh-so-familiar hugs of two of your best friends in the world and sobbing your heart out. Inigo follows almost immediately while Owain makes an attempt at styming his tears before his 'chosen aura compels him to honesty' and he starts sobbing worse than both of you, which-- oh you _missed them so much_.

Eventually, the blubbering and tears come to a crawl and you try and muster whatever anger you have left at them, but find it difficult when all you want to do is just... just _hold_ them.

"I-- Lucina, I'm sorry. We--" Owain starts talking, but cuts himself off and looks away.

Inigo takes over as best he can (ever the tag team). "We, uh... we just got back the other day."

You stare at him, and you can't help but snort. "That's... that's all you have to say after disappearing with nary a word for over four years? All we found was that those letters saying you three were going far away for Naga knows how long!"

They wince.

You swallow down the rest of your anger, and all that's left is exhaustion. There'll be time for answers later; for now... you hug them again, and they hug you back as they recognize it for what it is.

_Welcome home_.

You feel a small tug on your cloak, and you see that little Matoi came to you from the slightly bewildered family, looking unbearably sad.

"Daddy? Why are you and Uncle Odin and Miss Luci crying?"

"Oh, it's... Miss Luci is someone we haven't seen in a long time, and we missed her _terribly_, sweetheart," Inigo kneels down and reassures his daughter easily--

Inigo has a _daughter_. _Two of them_.

Owain has children_ too_.

_Oh, Naga._

It takes you more time than you'd like to admit to process that thought. But a new, more urgent one takes over as you realize that there's only the two of them there, and you start to jump to the _worst_ conclusions before you pull yourself together as best you can.

"I-- where's... where's--"

You hate yourself for not being able to say it, and you've missed them all so much but _her_... the years haven't been kind to your stupid, _stupid_ bunch of festering feelings and you're so _stupidly_ desperate and _stupidly _hopeful--

"She's here, don't worry; said she was gonna get some more clothes for the kids," Owain says softly. "You know you can't stop her when the shopping bug hits."

\-- and feel an absolutely _stupid_ amount of pure relief and you're about to cry _again_.

You hear a slight throat clearing, and it's Subaki again, offering a kind smile. "I'm guessing you're part of, um... of the family?"

You nod and give him a weak smile. "Owain and I are cousins."

He smiles wider. "Then it's a pleasure to officially meet you."

Hinata nudges him with his shoulder. "Subaki, dude, stop being so stiff!" he says, then turns to you with a giant grin and offers his arm. "Glad to meet ya... again, hah!"

You accept the arm, and he pulls you into a sudden bear hug and twirls you twice before letting you down for the kids to ask you a million questions, which you try and answer as best you can despite feeling as drained as you do.

_This has been... quite the afternoon_.

And it seems Naga isn't going to let up, because a few moments later, you hear another familiar, _familiar_ voice yell out behind Owain.

"Hey, can one of you help me out here?! This is a lot of clothes, y'know!"

You look over Owain's shoulder and the sight of Severa not being able to see ahead of her because of the heap of packages in her arms is so _Severa_ that your heart does what feels like about a dozen somersaults.

You can't stop yourself (and you don't _want_ to), and you go to her and reach for the first few packages at the top, taking them off her hands and revealing her beautiful, scowling face.

"Ugh, finally... what took you so--" she says, but freezes when she sees just who relieved her burden.

You swallow the lump in your throat. "Hey."

Silence reigns for a few long, long moments, before her lip wobbles and she bites it hard, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You-- you look terrible," she whispers.

Your smile threatens to split your face in half. "Blame Owain and Inigo."

She lets out a breathless, incredulous laugh. "Should've known... those _dummies_."

Then, both of you drop everything to the ground and embrace in a desperate, _desperate_ hug and start crying and _oh_, how you longed for this, wished for this, _yearned_ for this! And you show it as best you can in the state you are, and Severa, Naga bless her, always _understands_ and holds you tighter and you feel her incredulously happy smile against your neck that she doesn't bother hiding.

You let yourself _feel_, and you are a blazing sun, and a gentle moon, holding each other for eternity.

* * *

... which turned out to be about five minutes.

As utterly embarrassing as it was for you two to be lost in your own little world ("Some things don't change, huh?" Inigo says cheekily, and Severa can't seem to even find it in her to be cross with him), the cold is getting a bit worse.

"Well... it's almost time for lunch. I was hoping you would all join us?" you ask the family. "No time like the present to introduce you."

"We would be honored," Subaki says with a small bow. Hinata lets out a loud whoop in response.

Owain and Inigo are quiet, however, and you look at them curiously; they seem to be squirming rather uncomfortably for some reason. Severa, meanwhile, starts to chuckle in a particularly mischievous manner, which raises your suspicion even more.

"What is it? What's wrong?" you ask them.

"Uh... you see, we-- um..." Inigo stammers out, starting to blush luminously as he always does when terribly embarrassed.

Owain is no better. "Uh, we just... look, we-- I mean... Ahem! Today was supposed to be a day of respite! For fate's burden is no easy task to handle, even though chosen ones our beloveds may be! A day of sleep and mental preparation would steel them for the trials before them!"

You start to realize what's happening here. "Owain... don't tell me you didn't tell them anything about our family."

He winces.

Severa's cackles get louder.

You shake your head, your own chuckles surfacing. "Well... that _is_ a bit unfortunate, but I'm not staying silent; If you'd like Aunt Maribelle to kick down your inn's doors, you're welcome to it. Or... you come with me right now, and lie in the beds you made."

All three of them go quiet.

Owain sighs. "Who knew that great and righteous Lucina could be such a big meanie... right kids? Isn't your Aunt Luci mean?"

They're too busy looking at you in awe to reply.

Owain clenches a hand over his heart. "Cunning knave... stealing the hearts of my own kin? Insidious! Victory is yours... for now! But you shall not be hearing the name of Owain Dark for the last time!"

You laugh. "I'm glad. Come on... let's go."

As you all start walking towards the castle, Hinata asks the question all of them must be wondering. "So, uh... what's so special about you folks?"

"Well... we're Ylisse's current ruling family, and have been for the past thousand years."

Owain lets out a nervous laugh as all eyes turn on him. "Ha... ha... surprise?"

They're quiet for a few moments, but then Hinata breaks the silence with a loud guffaw. "Can't seem to get away from the royals, huh Subaki?"

Subaki only sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "_Behave_."

You raise your eyebrows at Hinata. "How so?"

"Me and Subaki here, we served as retainers of the Hoshidan royal family for quite a few years," he says with another big grin. "Ah, good times... wonder how Lord Takumi is handling the married life?"

"... Hoshidan?" you sound out the strange word. "Where is that?"

Inigo is the one to answer this time. "Lucina..." he starts, but sighs immediately after. He searches for the words before continuing. "Our... 'quest', took us to a whole different realm; a world not our own. Hoshido is one of the predominant countries there."

You process that for a bit. "... how? Did you go to the outrealm gate? How did you even get this... _quest_?"

"I... it's a really, _really_ long story, Luci."

Severa places a hand on your shoulder, and you turn to find her gentle gaze on you. "I'll tell you everything in a bit; let's just do this first, ok? I... I missed everyone."

The irrational, _ugly_ pang of anger from before returns because _one stupid letter_ and then _nothing_ and _I missed **you**_ but you stomp it back down where it won't poison your thoughts. They're _back_, and that is what matters.

Some of your thoughts must show on your face, because Severa turns red and looks away, her embarrassment and conflict showing as plainly as possible.

Refusing to let that stand, you smile and you loop an arm around her shoulders, then rest your head on one (_another_ thing you've missed). She stiffens up for a moment, then lets out a grateful hum and embraces you in turn.

You continue on towards castle Ylisstol, more content than you've felt in a while, when suddenly there's a choked noise behind you. You turn, and you see Hinata sputtering, wide-eyed, staring at Owain.

"Wait, wait, _wait a minute_\-- that means you're a _prince_?!"

Owain's distressed groan shouldn't be _that_ funny, but... neither you nor Severa can fully restrain your laughter.

_Welcome home, indeed_.

* * *

You lead the increasingly awed family to the castle entrance, and you find Sir Frederick there giving some updates to the guards; you go on ahead of the group and approach them.

"... until the following week. Also, I'm happy to note that I have been able to adapt your schedule per your request."

The sigh of relief from the guardswoman on the left was palpable. "Thank you, SIr."

"No trouble at all. Now, with the winter approaching we--"

You clear your throat lightly to grab his attention, and he turns around with a furrow in his brow, but it clears up quickly when he sees it's you.

"Ah, milady... how are you on this fine day?"

"Better than I expected, Sir Frederick." you say, and swallow another lump in your throat before pointing behind you. "I... look who I found."

Sir Frederick looks in the direction you're indicating, and is so shocked that he actually takes a step back. He quickly reasserts his usual stoicism, and manages to keep his voice even.

"I see Master Owain and friends have... returned. With more companions?"

"Hah, they're... Owain and Inigo's husbands and children."

Sir Frederick's left eye twitches minutely, which is as good as if his jaw dropped to the ground. "I see..."

"Would you be so kind as to arrange some guest rooms for them?"

He pulls himself back from his shock quickly enough (again), and gives you a bow. "Of course, milady; right away. You four! I will finish your brief later this evening. Back to your duties," he says to the guards, who retake their positions.

He departs into the castle, and the group behind you catches up to you.

Owain breaks the slightly tense silence. "Did... it go ok?"

"He called you 'Master' Owain."

He groans. "Oh no... I can hear his infernal speech even now: 'If you wish to behave as a child, then a child you shall be considered.'" he says in a passable imitation of Sir Frederick's voice.

You can't help the giggle that escapes your mouth. "You deserve it... just a bit."

"Hmph... maybe so! Either way, a chosen one faces the consequences of their actions with dignity and respect! Forward!"

You all laugh as you enter the castle, and you four start talking about some of the history of it; the children's questions are quite the breath of fresh air to you.

It doesn't take long for Sir Frederick to return, back to being as stoic as can be. "Milady, everything is in order; a few rooms in the east wing are being prepared for our guests as we speak," he says, and looks at the trio again. "They are temporary arrangements, of course, considering our guests' _status_."

They wince, and you have to fight an instinctive one as well. Sir Frederick is, as always, at his most terrifying when he's using that 'I am _most_ disappointed in your actions' fatherly voice.

"Thank you, Sir Frederick," you say, giving him a grateful nod. "Would you please escort the family to their rooms before we introduce them? I think I need to make sure that Aunt Lissa doesn't throw these three into a lake first."

He chuckles. "But of course, milady," he says, then turns towards Subaki. Hinata, and the children. "Please, follow me."

"Lead the way," Subaki says, giving Inigo a peck on the cheek as they say goodbye for now. "Soleil, Matoi; come on, little birds."

Hinata gives Owain a bear hug and a quick kiss. "You try not to get killed by your mom, okay?" he says, winking. "You heard the knight, kids; let's move!"

The group leaves, and you four are left by yourselves, with only a lot of unsaid things to keep you company.

There's only silence, until Inigo heaves a great sigh and shakes his head.

"We should probably stop delaying, huh?"

Solemn nods are his answer. Severa turns to you, and asks "Are... are my moms here?"

You shake your head. "They went on a patrol together two days ago; they should be back sometime tomorrow."

She tries to hide her disappointment, but nobody's fooled.

"Aunt Lissa and Aunt Maribelle are here today, though... as are Lon'qu and Olivia, Inigo. They happen to be visiting."

He chuckles. "Of course... just my luck," he says, and puts his hands into his pockets. "Well... let's get going then. Do you think I should save the surprise for Father until later?" he asks Owain and Severa as you all start walking.

You raise your eyebrows as they shake their heads fondly. "What surprise?"

"Hah... I finally learned Chon'sinese."

You raise your eyebrows even higher. "After you dragged your feet on it for so long when we were young? What made you do it?"

"A ridiculous and contrived coincidence, is what it is," Severa answers for him. "Turns out the world we were sent to was similar in a lot of ways; the country we were sent to was called Nohr, and one of their languages is almost identical to Altean! And then we joined forces with the kingdom of Hoshido, whose language is _literally_ Chon'sinese, just with a different accent..." she says, shaking her head. "We didn't _have_ to learn it, but... we wanted to get along with the Hoshidans better. Unity and cooperation and all that stuff..."

You shake your head as well at the fantastical tale you've heard so far. "So? Can I hear it?"

Inigo chuckles once more and clears his throat. "私の名前はイニゴです、私はイーリス出身です。トランス権！"

You chuckle as Inigo and Severa high-five. "Not bad. I think even your father will be impressed."

Inigo bows extravagantly. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night!" he says, and you just _have_ to ruffle his hair into a pink mess for that.

All of you laugh again and it feels so _good_ and... it hits you again and again just how much you've missed _them_.

Owain, for once, is the first to sober up. "Our fate approaches, and we must face it with courage... and dignity! Sev? You said you'd catch Lucina up, right?" he asks.

She swallows, then nods. "Yeah."

"Then it is decided! Come, Inigo of the Azure Skies; stand by my side in this perilous ordeal!"

They go on, and so... you are alone with Severa, with even more things left unsaid keeping you company.

You look at her, and she hesitates, and you hesitate, and then you gently take her hand. She visibly gulps, but lets you lead her to your room, where you finally, _finally_ sit down after today's excitement, and Severa joins you there with a sigh.

More silence.

And more.

"I... I don't know where to start, really," Severa finally says, looking down at her lap.

"The beginning?" you say, not being able to resist.

She nudges you with her shoulder. "Dork."

A few more moments pass, and then Severa begins the tale. "Me, Owain, and Inigo were wandering around when suddenly this mysterious guy shows up and takes us to some kind of small outrealm to talk..."

What follows is the tale of _another_ draconic god, and how his 'sane' half begged them for aid in stopping his mindless self's insidious rampage throughout the world, and to protect his lost child. A tale of deceit, horrific possessions, two countries at war, and other horrors... but also a tale of extraordinary hope, of this _Corrin_ uniting the two countries against all odds, and taking the fight to the mad Anankos, their family and closest friends at their side as they put down the mad god for good.

And through all that time, the three of them served as retainers to the Nohrian royal family, hoping they could keep their vow and protect the child that turned out to be Corrin.

"... and that's... basically everything. We were done. Owain and Inigo talked to their families for a long time about what to do, but... eventually, they all agreed to come here for a time. Maybe they'll go back there again someday; didn't talk about settling down in one specific place yet as far as I know. After that... we made preparations, then went through an outrealm gate that existed in Nohr, and... we were back."

You process the story you just heard for a long, long while; enough time for Severa to start fidgeting nervously.

You let out a long sigh, and fall backwards to lie down on the bed. "That's... quite the tale."

She snorts. "I know..."

"I... I don't know what to say, Severa. I understand, believe me... but I don't know what to say."

"... me neither," she says as she lies down like you.

You lie in silence again, but things are clearer now. You think of what to ask first, and eventually... it comes to you.

"There _is_ something that I've been wondering..."

"Hm?"

"You've been gone for just about four years, but... I could swear those children were at least five years old?"

Severa snorts. "Oh, yeah... that. Well... turned out the outrealm the army hid and lived in had a then-unknown property. Time inside it went a bit faster than time in the 'proper' realm, and... well, when we both lived in there and left the kids in the fortress with their caretakers while we fought the battle of the week? We all got a bit of a head start each time we entered and left."

You can't help the laugh that spills out of you. "Time complications... _again._ I should've known."

"Yeah, trust me, I lost my wits when we realized it," she says, but then grows contemplative. "How are... you know... us?"

"They're all fine, Sev... tiny little hellions, but they're fine," you reassure her. "They're... happy."

Some of the weight on her shoulders visibly lessens. A few more moments pass before Severa speaks up again.

"Hey... wait a second; with more of that time ridiculousness... I think I'm technically older than you now."

You blink at her, then chuckle. "No, you aren't."

"What?! Yes I am!"

"No, you _aren't_."

"How do you know?!"

"Remember those two years I got on you?"

And she does, and she grows silent once more and looks away. You lift yourself up on your elbow and scoot over.

"Hey... it's alright."

"No, it's not... I--" she sighs. "I left you. I left you with only a stupid letter with a flimsy excuse and a-- and you deserve _better_ than that."

You take a shuddering breath. "Yes. But you're back; and that's what matters to me."

She huffs. "You... you noble _idiot_."

"I'm _your_ noble idiot, though," you say, smiling.

"You still-- I... you still...?" she cuts herself off, voice hitching.

You don't respond for a moment, then you get up and go to your desk. You open the drawer, and take out a worn envelope from inside.

Severa sees it, and her lip wobbles slightly. "You... kept them?"

"Of course I did. I knew you would be back," you whisper. "You always keep your promises."

She tries to choke down a sob, but fails miserably and throws her arms around you, starting to cry into your shoulder. You wrap your own arms around her, and let go of the dam you put on your tears as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry--" she babbles out apology after apology, and you only hold her tighter, because oh _Naga_ she's back in your arms as if she never left, and you feel like you're dreaming-- but _gods_, Severa is one of the few things you can be sure is always real.

You don't know how much time passes, but the both of you are utterly exhausted by the time your sobs subside, and you just lie down together, and _oh_ her lips are as soft and familiar as ever as both of you kiss each other's tears away. You whisper to each other softly about everything, and It feels like you're back in _that_ timeline, huddling together in a hidden room and really discovering each other as friends and more for the first time.

You stay that way for the longest time, and you just want to _sleep_, knowing that you will wake up with Severa still at your side. But... you manage to muster the courage for one final question.

"... why didn't you take me with you?" you ask quietly, almost (definitely) pleading.

Severa pulls back, her glare as sharp as Falchion. "I'd rather _die_ than drag you into another war, Luci."

You're silent, and silent, and silent, and you fight to keep from crying again, and somehow you know just what to say.

"Is it my turn to call _you_ a noble idiot?"

She lets out a startled, wonderful laugh and your heart soars like a flock of pegasi.

"I guess you've rubbed off on me..." she says, then stills. "Luci... there is _one_ thing I haven't told you."

"Hm? What is it?"

"... when we accepted Anankos' request, he was pretty... overwhelmed, to say the least. He was insistent that he fulfill some wish of ours with what divine powers he still had, and-- well. The three of us all wished for the same thing."

"... what was it?" you ask, feeling goosebumps form on your arms.

"We asked him to..." she sighs. "We asked him to restore life to the world. _Our_ world."

You feel as if you were just hit in the head with one of Aunt Lissa's staves.

"He was hesitant, because he wanted us to have something tangible, and could never show us that he fulfilled it, but... but he _did it_. He made memorials for everyone, and nature is alive again there. And--" she breaks off again to swallow a lump in her throat. "I don't know if he wanted us to feel better or if he really did hear them, but he said he sensed some... some spirits."

"You-- you mean...?"

She nods solemnly. "He said they were voicing their gratitude, and that they were all watching over us; wherever we are."

You lift your shaking hand to cover your face, because today really has been one shock after another and this one is-- getting some closure on one of your biggest, most haunting failures is too much for you, and your breaths start getting heavier and heavier.

You have no tears left to shed, but you do have someone to share this with, you think, as you hold on to Severa for dear life.

It's getting visibly darker outside by the time you've calmed down, your heart feeling lighter then you've thought it possible. Severa cradles your cheeks in her hands, and gently kisses you once more.

"Hey... feel like resting?"

You nod wordlessly, and she gets up and lets you lie down. She kisses you on the forehead, and you already feel the stirrings of dreams gnawing at the back of your consciousness.

She bends down to kiss you gently on the lips once more, and whispers "I love you. I'll be back here later."

"Sev..." you mumble out.

"Yeah?"

"You still have one more promise to fulfill..."

She knows what you mean, and she takes the worn envelope from where it lay, a quiet observer, and takes out the ring inside it; the one that belonged to Future Cordelia. Her smile is as tearful as it is brilliant.

"Tomorrow," she says softly. "I wouldn't want you to fall asleep in the middle of my speech."

You can't help the quiet, joyous laughter that spills out of you.

... and indeed you do fall asleep in the middle of it.

After so long... your dreams are peaceful.

* * *

_Luci,_

_I can't say anything in this letter, but... I'm going away for a while._

_I don't know how long. I don't know what awaits me where I'm going, but... I _have_ to help. Me, Owain and Inigo have all decided to go to this place that needs our help._

_... gods, is there a flimsier excuse in existence than this?_

_I don't know what will happen, but I _will_ make a promise: we _will_ return. I'll come back to you, even if I don't think I'll deserve to see you after what I'm pulling, and I'm going to explain everything then._

_I'm so sorry for this. I'd tell you all this in person, but I know I wouldn't be able to go through with it then._

_If you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I'm doing, then... please wait for me._

_I don't say it nearly as often as I should, Luci, but... I love you. More than I thought I'd ever love anyone in my bitter, bitter life. I've put... _something_ in this envelope. Think of it as my solemn vow to come back, and... and to put it on your hand, if you will still have me._

_I am, was, and always will be..._

_Forever yours,_

_Severa of Ylisse_


End file.
